


Aggrandize

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [192]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Pusillanimous. A bit of punishment for McGee. If you squint.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/10/1999 for the word [aggrandize](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/10/aggrandize).
> 
> aggrandize  
> to widen in scope;increase in size or intensity; enlarge; extend.  
> to make great or greater in power, wealth, rank, or honor.  
> to make (something)appear greater.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), and [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also I've posted over 100,000 words in the dictionary.com series. *shocked*

# 

Aggrandize

McGee paled as Tony left. This was not going to be good for his career. He should have waited to shoot, but he’d seen a shadow creeping along the wall and had let his fear get the better of him. It was really hard for him to self-aggrandize his awesomeness in the face of something like this. This was one scene he definitely wouldn’t be including in his books.

He wondered if this would be what kicked him off the team. He knew Vance liked his computer skills, but he’d probably just handed Gibbs a valid argument for why he shouldn’t be on the MCRT. He couldn’t let this mistake affect him for the rest of this investigation. He’d have to prove himself even harder now.

Meanwhile, Tony caught up with Gibbs, Sabrina, and the admiral they were guarding. The admiral grumbled about having his plans derailed and being late to his meeting over a squirrel. 

Gibbs smirked slightly and muttered, “You want a chance at him?

The admiral replied, “Nah. Though if I had my way he’d be busted down a few ranks.”

“He’s already a probie. Not much lower he can go and I suspect he’s ruined his chances at the SFA promotion he had his sight set on.” DiNozzo interrupted.

“He deserves an actual punishment.” The admiral muttered.

“You could always talk to Director Vance about that.” DiNozzo commented darkly.

“I can hear you guys, you know?” McGee complained.

Tony rolled his eyes. McGee still didn’t get it. Tony was just glad the admiral was willing to play along. McGee needed to get his head on straight and stop letting his ego bring him down. Although, Tony had a sneaking suspicion that the admiral was completely serious in what he wanted to happen to McGee.

Tony wondered what would happen if the admiral talked to Vance about McGee. Would probie be sent back to cyber crimes or would something even harsher happen. It was always hard to tell with Vance. He liked to play his cards close to his chest. He really hoped that Vance didn’t continue to try and aggrandize McGee like he had in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347) follows after this one. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com word order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
